


The Final Frontier

by harmon99



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Space outlaw - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmon99/pseuds/harmon99
Summary: Billy leaned back in his seat and surveyed the area. He had stopped on this little planet to refuel and resupply. He had had no intention of picking up a job or starting trouble, but then he had seen the Federation ship docked in the loading bay.Or the one where Billy is a space outlaw and just wants Captain Steve.





	The Final Frontier

**Author's Note:**

> At this point I can't even remember if Billy calling Steve princess is canon or not. I just know I love it! This comes after a Star Trek binge. Hope you enjoy!

Billy leaned back in his seat and surveyed the area. He had stopped on this little planet to refuel and resupply. He had had no intention of picking up a job or starting trouble, but then he had seen the Federation ship docked in the loading bay. The U.S.S. Enterprise, aka Captain Steve Harrington’s baby. Legend tells it that the famous Admiral Jim Hopper had handpicked Harrington to takeover for him, and lead the 5-year mission of space exploration.

Billy had had some run-ins with Harrington in the past. Always on the tail end of a job with the do-good Captain chasing Billy’s tail.  
Billy was a smuggler and a thief. He was damn good at it too. His crew was small but loyal. His stepsister Max was his first mate and right hand, Tommy was an idiot but good with a gun, Barb could fly anything she got her hands on, and Carol was decent with a needle and gauze should the need arise.

Right now, Billy was hidden half in shadow in the corner of the little cantina watching Captain Harrington and some of his crew cut loose. Harrington had changed out of his yellow officer’s shirt and was wearing a tight black t-shirt. The sleeves hugged at his lean biceps, and his hair was truly spectacular tonight. Billy ached to run his fingers through Harrington’s hair and give it a few yanks.  
Billy wondered if Harrington would let him do it. If he would let Billy sink his fingers into his hair and guide his mouth were Billy wanted it most. Billy almost groaned aloud at the thoughts. He couldn’t do anything about it right now. 

If Harrington or any of his crew saw him, then Billy would be immediately arrested. Billy couldn’t even remember how many warrants were out for his head. Billy licked his lips while studying the young Captain. Youngest in Starfleet history in fact. At his table, Harrington was joined by part of his crew. They all seemed to be playing some sort of drinking game judging by the laughter, shouting, and amount of alcohol consumed. Billy knew who they all were. It was part of his job to know everything about a potential threat. 

The Starfleet wasn’t exactly tasked with apprehending smugglers and thieves, but they wouldn’t turn a blind eye either. Billy had narrowly avoided capture the last time he and Steve danced, but he couldn’t help the want he had for the Captain. Billy wanted to own him inside and out. 

Billy sat in his corner nursing his Romulan Ale. He had just unloaded a supply to the barkeep here last month and had been hoping they still had some left. Nothing as good as some fine illegal alcohol.  
He watched as Harrington got up and shrugged into his leather jacket, waving goodbye to his crew. Billy knocked back the rest of his drink and quietly followed him out. He stopped to light a smoke and when he looked back up Harrington was gone. Billy did a quick look around and was about to give up when hands reached out from an alley and grabbed him. 

It was only from the surprise that his attacker was able to shove him up against a building in the dark alley. Hands clenched his jacket and jerked him around. Billy growled and attempted to yank the hands off of him when he heard his attacker speak. “What the fuck do you think you are doing Hargrove? I’ve been onto you all night! Did you really think you were that stealthy?”

Billy smirked. He knew his boy was no dummy, “Damn Harrington. Way to give a guy a complex. You knew I was there all night and didn’t say hello? That’s not very nice, princess.”

Steve bristled at the name. “That’s Captain to you.”

Billy felt his cock twitch. He grinned and wagged his tongue back and forth on his lower lip, “If you say so Princess. So what now? You going to haul me down to the Federation holding cells and turn me in.”

Steve sneered, “That’s exactly what I’m going to do.”

Billy pouted and shifted his body so that one of Steve’s thighs slid in between Billy’s legs. Billy canted his hips towards Steve and whispered, “Are you sure that’s all you want to do to me, Captain?”

Billy watched as Steve visibly swallowed and felt Steve’s thigh rub a little into his groin. Billy answered with another roll of his hips onto Steve’s leg. He watched as Harrington’s eyes dilated and his breathing quicken. Billy licked his lips and watched his eyes follow the movement. Billy could almost see the exact moment that Harrington gave in.

“Goddamn you, Hargrove.” Steve muttered before crashing his lips onto Billy’s. For Billy, it was like a holy fire upon his mouth. Captain Steve Harrington really fucking knew how to kiss and it was like being consumed. It was raw, wet, and filthy and Billy moaned his pleasure into Harrington’s mouth to show it.

Harrington let go of Billy’s jacket to grab at Billy’s hips and ass. Billy felt himself harden even more at the tight grip Steve had. He sucked Steve’s tongue into his mouth while riding his thigh like he would never get the chance to again.

Billy reached between them, popping open the button to Harrington’s slacks. Billy reached in and was rewarded with a hard, thick cock. Billy groaned and wrenched his mouth away, “Goddamn, princess. You really are packing down there aren’t you?”

Harrington didn’t answer as he was too busy licking and sucking at Billy’s neck and moaning his pleasure into his skin. Steve thrust into Billy’s hand a few times before Billy pulled away. Steve let him go and blinked a little confused.

Billy chuckled and gave him a little kiss, “Don’t worry, princess. I’m not going far.” Billy sank to his knees and dragged Steve’s slacks and boxers with him. One of the most perfect cocks Billy has ever seen sprung up towards Steve’s belly button. Billy was a bit of a cockslut, and Captain Steve was hung. Long and thick with a beautiful head that Billy couldn’t wait to get in his mouth. 

He nuzzled Steve’s groin and felt hands sink into his hair. Billy licked a stripe up the underside of Steve’s cock and smiled, “Oh, captain, my captain.” He heard Steve moan in answer and felt the cock in his hand jump. 

Billy opened his mouth and sucked Harrington’s cock like he was made for it. It occurred to him that this was a bit of a switch from what he envisioned earlier, but he couldn’t give a fuck. Harrington tasted better than he would have ever thought. 

Steve seemed to enjoy himself as well. Between moans, he was muttering at Billy, “Fuck yeah. Suck my cock. Take it just like that.” Billy felt like his own cock was going to burst. He opened his mouth wide and grabbed Harrington’s hips, pulling them forward to indicate Steve should take up the work. Harrington clued in immediately. He gripped Billy’s hair tightly and began thrusting in and out of Billy’s very willing mouth.

Billy reached down to give himself a hand. Harrington’s thrusts quickened and Billy’s braced himself for Steve’s come. 

Steve gripped Billy’s hair tight and shouted when he came, “Oh fuck! Billy!” He continued to thrust slowly as he rode out his orgasm. When Steve finally pulled out of Billy’s mouth, Billy was jerking himself quickly and on the verge of coming. Steve turned Billy’s face up to him and kissed the taste of himself out of Billy’s mouth. 

Billy was just on the edge of coming when Steve whispered, “Come for me, baby.” Billy lost it and spilled all over his hand and the ground. Billy sat there panting for a few moments and then Steve helped Billy get up. They tucked themselves away and Billy tried not to show that his world had just been rocked.

Billy leaned against the building a lit up a smoke. He smirked at Steve, “Still want to take me in?”

Steve crowded in close and took a drag of Billy’s smoke, “No, I just want to take you to bed.”


End file.
